Stuck in the Middle with Clue
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: The doctor can't remember why he's been invited to a dinner party he knows nothing of, or why he can't find the TARDIS. With him and his companions trapped with a killer, will he be able to unravel the mystery before his companions start dying? ON HIATUS
1. A Nightmare and An Invitation

**A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at writing a mystery, so here it is. Also, an interesting fact: This fic predates Pranks for the Memories, and is quite possibly the first multi-chapter story I came up with for Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Nightmare and an Invitation

Rain beat against the window of the medium-sized flat, the occupant of the flat, Peter Plum, tossing and turning in his bed. Lightning blazed in the sky, the room lighting up as if it were day.

Sweat started to appear on his forehead as he visibly grimaced, his nightmare getting worse. He knew everyone in his dream, but he couldn't remember who they were, yet they seemed to know who he was.

He had to save the world from certain doom. There was a whole fleet of alien ships heading towards the space station. How they got there was a mystery, but he had to help nonetheless, even though he didn't have a clue as to what a human professor could do to help.

He ran over to a computer terminal and started typing when he saw his reflection in the screen. He stumbled backwards, horrified that the reflection looking back at him wasn't his.

The brown-haired guy that was traveling with him had gone to fight the aliens, and he had sent the blond woman home. A shooting pain started in his head, making him jerk awake. Everything was coming back to him, and that nagging feeling that he knew the people in his nightmare but didn't was gone.

The Doctor ran a hand through his already messy hair, disoriented, and got up. He remembered everything now, including who he really was. The only thing he didn't remember was why he was here.

He looked around the flat, hoping the TARDIS would be nearby. He sighed in frustration at the fact that the TARDIS was nowhere to be found and that he had no idea what was going on.

He went into analysis mode, looking over everything in the room. He noticed that there was a small pile of letters on the little corner table over on the other side of the room, and went to investigate.

He flipped through the pieces of mail, coming to the only letter that wasn't open. He carefully opened the letter, thinking it would come in handy later. there was an invitation and a letter enclosed, the Doctor reading the letter quickly. He was more interested in the invitation though, and nearly collapsed when he read it.

He sat down in a conveniently placed chair and uttered a panicked,"What!"

The invitation instructed the Doctor to be at Boddy Manor for a dinner party. He checked the date. It was tomorrow if he figured correctly.

"Let's see; I need to figure out Where the TARDIS is." The Doctor said to himself. He looked at the letter again, then looked at the envelope.

"I also need to figure out why this letter makes it sound like I'm trapped in Clue." he added, pondering the implications of being trapped in a movie.


	2. A Rose in the Rainstorm

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter! Much thanks to Lizzle09 for the review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 2 A Rose in the Rainstorm

Samantha Scarlett was an actress and socialite. She gave to various charities, and of course went to all the parties. So it was no surprise that she was to be at the dinner party at Boddy mansion. It was a surprise, however, that her car broke down on the way to the mansion.

She was starting to wonder if anyone was going to drive down this road so she could get a lift. She had seen one car pass her, but the driver looked either really determined, or really insane. She couldn't tell which.

All of a sudden it started pouring rain, to her dismay. She scrambled to get to her car, but was already dripping wet by the time she got to it.

Then her saving grace came, a car pulling up a just in front of her. She rushed out of her car, grabbing the umbrella she had out of the glove compartment. She opened the umbrella and quickly made her way to where the car had stopped.

The driver opened the door, seemingly glancing at something on the floor.

"Need a lift?" He asked as he turned the wipers up higher.

He turned to look at her. He had glasses on, but not the geeky kind, the kind that made him look like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. He wore a lavender pinstripe suit with a matching tie, and had a haunted look in his eye, like he had seen too much and was much older than what his appearance let on.

She noticed his expression clouded over the moment he saw her, like he knew her. She frowned but got in, deciding his car would be better then standing in a puddle. She glanced at him, and one thing popped into her head: He's so hot!

When the Doctor saw that a car had broke down, he had no idea Rose would be in it! The Doctor started asking the same questions he had many times before, his mind racing. Why was he here? Why couldn't he find the TARDIS? And the most important one of all: Why was Rose here, and how did she get here in the first place?

He quickly glanced at her for a second. High heels, red dress. He was definitely finding it hard to catch his breath, realizing Rose had been gone too long.

The problem was she acted like she didn't know him. At least that's what he thought, he wasn't sure.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Rose asked, frowning and trying to think of where she had seen him before.

"Its possible, I travel to a lot of places, maybe I bumped into you at some point. By the way, I'm..."He paused, thinking back to last night."Peter Plum, prof. Peter Plum."

She smiled and said," I thought you were going to say you were a doctor," He flinched as she continued."I don't know why."

The Doctor faked a smile even though he wasn't in the happiest of moods. He was suddenly struck with an idea.

"What's you're name by chance?"

"Samantha Scarlett." She replied.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated look on his face. The frown reappeared on rose's face, for the more the Doctor spoke, the more she had the nagging feeling that she'd known him before, only it was like it was buried in the back of her mind and she just couldn't get it back.

A thick silence fell over them as the Doctor concentrated on driving. The rain fell harder and a streak of lightning lit up the sky as the mansion came into view.


	3. Distant Memories

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. This is the last chapter I had typed up, so it may take me awhile to type up the next chapter, I'll have to see. ****Thanks to Lizzle09 for reviewing chapter 2. On with the story!**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 3 Distant Memories

A black car drove along the road, it getting darker by the second. The driver, Wadsworth, had a determined look on his face, though, when he looked in the rear-view mirror, he thought it bordered on insanity, but he wasn't concerned.

He drove passed a car that looked like it might need some assistance, but he decided to drive on. Thunder echoed through the area as a bolt of lightning hit something close to the mansion as he started to pull into the driveway.

Wadsworth got out, holding a brown paper bag. He started to walk towards the front door but stopped because of the vicious-looking dogs by the door. They growled and bared their teeth as he pulled something out of the bag. Wadsworth threw two large bones at the dogs, whom were now more interested in chewing on the bones then chewing on him.

He took the time to adjust the chains for the dogs while they were distracted in case they tried to make one of the guests dessert. He was just about to open the door when he realized there was a bad smell that was characteristically dog coming from his shoes. He checked his left shoe, then his right shoe, the smell coming from said right shoe.

He opened the door, and as the door swung open, he could be seen scraping his shoe off. He then walked in and put his raincoat in the closet. He strolled down the elegantly decorated Hall towards the Library.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" He asked the maid. "Yes, Sir." Yvette replied. He nodded and said, "You have your...instructions." She nodded and he turned to leave the room. As he left the room, Yvette noticed there was an awful smell in the room. Yvette checked her shoes to see if she had stepped in something. There was nothing so she shrugged it off.

He went back into the Hall and made his way to the kitchen." Is everything ready, Ms. Smith?" He asked as he walked up behind the cook. The cook turned around." Dinner will be ready at seven thirty." She said as she pointed a long knife in his face. The doorbell rang and he went to go get it, a look of relief on his face.

"Good evening, you must be Colonel Mustard." He said as the Colonel walked in.

"May I take your hat and coat?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as he handed them to the butler.

"Yvette is pouring drinks in the Library, if you would follow me, please. "Colonel Mustard nodded as Wadsworth led the way. He walked to the Library, then left to attend to other things, leaving the Colonel and Yvette to talk.

"Care for a drink-" She trailed off, needing to know his name.

"Michael, Michael Mustard." He introduced. She nodded.

"Would you care for a drink Mick? "She asked, misunderstanding his name. He then looked like he was a million miles away.

"Yeah." He said, nodding absently.

He knew that name, he just could not figure out where. Suddenly, a voice popped into his head. _Mickey the idiot._ Then it was gone just as fast as it had come.

Wadsworth was in the middle of the hall when the doorbell rang again. He opened the door, revealing a woman dressed in black.

"Ah, Mrs. White. "She nodded, taking off her coat.

"Mrs. Smith is preparing dinner, if you would wait in the library." The moment the name Smith came out of Wadsworth's mouth, Mrs. White looked distant, like she was thinking deeply. Then it was as if somebody whispered in her ear._ Sarah-Jane_. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Then it felt like memories were tugging at the back of her mind, begging to surface.

"Mrs. White?" Wadsworth asked, looking a little worried. She came out of her trance long enough to say, "Please, call me Blanche." He nodded." Would you care to wait in the Library?" She looked off into space for a moment. "Yes, thank you. "She replied.

He smiled as he led the way to the Library. Mickey, I mean Colonel Mustard looked at Mrs. White like he had seen her before, but he couldn't figure out where." Ah, I see you two know each other." Mrs. White had the same look on her face. Colonel Mustard looked disoriented for a moment, then finally said, "No, actually, we've never met before, she just looks familiar." Mrs. White agreed.

Just then, the doorbell rang, leaving Yvette, Colonel Mustard, and Mrs. White to stand in silence. Wadsworth opened the door, a woman with ginger hair and a feathery hat on the other side.

"Mrs. Peacock." He said, stepping aside so she could enter. She nodded.

"Elizabeth Peacock, wife of multi-millionaire Lucas Peacock and voted richest woman in the country by numerous and very prestigious magazines. Is this the Boddy mansion?" She said, Wadsworth amazed she could get all that out in one breath.

"Yes, it is, please come in." He said, gesturing for her to come in. He took her coat, and she walked in as if she owned the place.

"If you'll follow me to the library, the other guests are there." He said as he led the way.

She eyed the room as she walked toward the Library, admiring the hanging chandelier. Colonel Mustard and Mrs. White turned as Wadsworth came in, followed by the posh looking Mrs. Peacock.

"Elizabeth Peacock, wife of multi-millionaire Lucas Peacock, and voted richest woman in the country." Like Wadsworth, Yvette was amazed she could get all that out.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Colonel Michael Mustard, at your service." Colonel Mustard said, smiling. "Blanche White pleased to meet you." Mrs. White said. The doorbell rang again, Wadsworth going to see who it was.

* * *

"Well, this is the place." The Doctor said as the car came to a stop. The mansion looked menacing, the lightning adding to it.

"Um, why'd the car stop?" Rose asked, turning to look at the Doctor.

"It's frightened."

* * *

Wadsworth opened the door, a man in a raincoat sitting on the bench eyeing the growling dogs as if they were going to eat him. Wadsworth stepped out and the man got up.

"Good evening." Wadsworth started out, tentatively keeping an eye on the dog to make sure they did not try to attack the man while he was distracted.

"Is this the Boddy Mansion?" He asked in a somewhat nasally voice.

"Mr. Green?" Wadsworth asked, to which the man nodded.

"Please, do come in." Wadsworth said. The dogs had other ideas though, because they started to get fierce, barking wildly. Wadsworth glared at them and loudly shouted, "Sit!"

Mr. Green sat back down and looked worried." I'm sorry, no, not you. "Mr. Green nodded and they entered the mansion.


	4. Shocked and Amazed

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 4 Shocked and Amazed

"Ah, Prof. Plum and Ms. Scarlett." Wadsworth said as the Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway.

They walked in as Wadsworth added," I didn't know you two knew each other."

The Doctor's reaction was a slight flinch. "Actually, my car broke down, he gave me a ride. We just met." Ms. Scarlett explained. The Doctor's expression said otherwise, Wadsworth noted, but didn't say anything.

Wadsworth took their coats, then led them to the Library, the Doctor thinking there couldn't be any more surprises. Rose entered the Library like there was nothing wrong, the Doctor, on the other hand, frozen in the doorway.

_Mickey, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Martha, Donna, Rose, they were all here. What is this, a companions of the Doctor convention?This whole thing just got a whole lot more complicated. I just have to stay calm and be myself._ the Doctor thought as he walked further into the room. _Wait, act like a 903 year-old Time Lord who lost his TARDIS and has no idea what's going on. Right, act as unlike myself as possible. _He decided as he joined the conversation Rose was in. Rose noticed he looked rather puzzled as he walked up, but didn't say anything.

"So, are you working on any new movies?" Sarah-Jane asked Rose. Rose continued to talk as the Doctor just stood there like a statue, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

He had seen this place before. He remembered the dark wood panelling against the white walls, the crystal chandeliers and the huge staircase out in the hall, he just couldn't place where he had seen it. And if it had been any other time, he would have been combing the familiar ceiling-high shelves for interesting books. He was still trying to figure it out when he realized that someone was walking up to him.

"Michael mustard." Mickey said, extending his hand, intending for the Doctor to shake it.

"Peter Plum." He said, thinking up a name on the spot and shaking Mickey's hand.

A gong sounded in the background, Wadsworth coming in shortly thereafter and announcing that dinner was ready. They then followed him to the Dining Room.

* * *

Everyone was finding their places at the table when Colonel Mustard asked," Is this place for you?" gesturing to the place at the head of the table.

Wadsworth smiled and said," Oh, indeed no sir. I'm merely a humble butler."

" And what exactly do you do?"

" I buttle, sir."

"Which means what?"

" The butler is the head of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything...tidy that's all." Satisfied with those answers, Colonel Mustard sat down at his place setting.

Yvette walked in holding a tray with the first course, soup. Colonel Mustard gestured to the head of the table again and asked, "So is this for our host?"

Wadsworth frowned." No sir, this is for the seventh guest, Mr. Boddy."

"I thought Mr. Boddy was our host." Mrs. White asked puzzled. The rest of the guests agreed, except for the Doctor who was still trying to figure out where he had seen this mansion before.

Mrs. White then asked," Then who is our host, Mr. Wadsworth?" Wadsworth chuckled slightly through a closed smile. Everyone noticed this, especially the Doctor, who had heard that chuckle laced with a bit of evil before. He filed it under things that could be useful later in his mind and continued trying to figure out where he had seen this place.

"Well, I want to start while the soup's still hot." The doctor said, realizing how good the soup smelled when Yvette placed it in front of him.

"Oh, now shouldn't we wait for the other guest?" Mrs. Peacock asked, thinking of the seventh guest.

" Don't worry, I'll keep a bowl of soup warm for him." Yvette said.

Satisfied, everyone started eating, well, all except for the Doctor, who was doing a chemical analysis on the soup by first smelling it, then tasting it. _I wish I had my sonic screwdriver right now._ The Doctor thought to himself, as he tasted the soup.

He looked up from his soup and realized that everyone was staring at him. "Good soup." he said as he smiled. They all sat in relative silence, with the occasional slurps and clangs of spoons.

"Well, I can't take the silence anymore. I might as well start the conversation off, since I'm used to entertaining." Donna said, then sipped some soup.

" Yes, I read about one of your dinner parties, they're quite lavish." Sarah-Jane said as she glanced at Donna.

While Donna and Sarah-Jane were talking, the Doctor had put all the pieces together as he analyzed his soup. " Of course!" He shouted, garnering stares from everyone in the room.

The Doctor looked around, remembering where he was." I just figured out an important puzzle, sorry for the outburst." He said, referring to the fact that he had just figured out that this whole gathering was based on the movie version of Clue.

They continued eating, the Doctor going back to analyzing the soup. After a long silence, Rose asked," So, what is it that you do for work, Peter?"

It took a moment for the Doctor to realize that Rose was talking to him. He quickly swallowed his spoonful of soup and said," Well, I'm more of a doctor than a professor. I work for the W.H.O, and travel quite often. I've done so much, I guess you could call me doctor W.H.O!"

He grinned manically as Sarah-Jane asked," So, what do you do Mr. Green?"

He pushed his glasses up and said," I work for a government agency called Torchwood." The Doctor nearly choked on his spoon when Jack said that.

"What do you do there?" The Doctor asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I'm an accountant; Torchwood is the largest tax and accounting firm in the country." Jack said as he pushed his glasses up again.

Everyone continued eating. "So, what's you line of work Colonel Mustard?" Rose asked.

" I work for an organization called U.N.I.T." The Doctor just stared off into space.

The doorbell rang as lightning flashed through the curtains, followed by thunder. Jack jumped and spilt soup on Rose, who tried to clean it up. As she was attending to her dress, Wadsworth went to get the door. An "Ah, good evening." could be heard as the guest walked in. The Doctor stared wide-eyed at the door when Mr. Boddy walked in, none other than Pete Tyler.


	5. Cellblock

**A/N: What's better than a new chapter? Two new chapters! Yep, I typed my fingers off to bring my readers two chapters instead of one. So, enjoy! Also, Thanks to Lizzle09 and glistening moon for reviewing chapter 3! **

**For future reference, here is the list of characters in no particular order:**

**Ms. Scarlett: Rose Tyler **

**Col. Mustard: Mickey Smith **

**Mrs. White: Sarah-Jane Smith**

**Mr. Green: Jack Harkness**

**Prof. Plum: The Doctor**

**The cook: Jackie Tyler **

**Yvette: Martha Jones**

**Mr. Boddy: Peter Tyler**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 5 Cell-block

The hallway was dim and menacing as two men trans-matted in. In there grip was a young blond woman. Her hair was medium length and pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a light blue tank top on underneath a light brown leather jacket, with a pair of dark blue jeans on.

She was semi-conscious when they switched off the force field and put her in a holding cell. She could barely make out voices as she slowly came back to reality.

"Maybe she knows where we are, or how to get us back home." A voice said with a tinge of hope.

"She wouldn't be locked up if she knew what was going on." A wise but young voice said.

"Look, I don't much care who she is and what she knows, I just want to figure out how to get out of here!" An uneasy voice said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She was on a metal cot built into the wall. She looked across the room and saw two more cots stacked bunk bed style. Three figures sat on the first cot. The first one was a dark-haired girl, a brown-haired boy sitting next to her. On the other side of the boy was a dark-haired boy about his age.

"Um, hello." she said as she slowly sat up. The Three turned in surprise, the girl getting up.

"Um, hi." was all she could think of to say.

"Where are we?"

The brown-haired girl shrugged and said," We don't know to be honest." The blond-haired woman nodded, then looked around, taking in everything.

"Well, since we're going to be here awhile, I think introductions are in order. I'm Jenny." She said cheerfully, despite there situation.

The brown-haired girl smiled and said, "I'm Maria, nice to meet you."

"My name's Luke." the boy sitting next to Maria said.

"And I'm Clyde." The boy sitting at the far end of the cot said.

Jenny nodded." Nice to meet you all."

"Yeah, you too, I just wish it were under better circumstances." Maria replied.

"Do you know why we're here?" Luke asked.

Jenny shrugged and said," I have no clue. All I know is that I was visiting earth when I was taken. Since my dad is fond of earth, I figured I'd look there. But, as I was searching through London, these two men trans-matted in and grabbed me. They drugged me and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Maria nodded, then said," That happened with us. We were hanging out in his mum's attic," she paused and gestured to Luke," when a man trans-matted in and grabbed his mum, and then disappeared. Three more men appeared and grabbed us. They then took us here and dragged us into this cell."

Jenny thought for several more minutes, getting up and pacing at one point.

"I don't think these are just random abductions, even though they may seem like that. All we have to do is find a connection, and it will all make sense." Jenny said with a very serious look on her face. "It's hard to do a puzzle when there are pieces missing." Jenny said as she continued to pace.

"We could question the guard." Jenny turned and faced Luke, a manic grin that would do the Doctor proud firmly planted on her face." I mean, they brought us here for a reason they have to feed us to keep us alive, we could ask them then."

Jenny just kept smiling as she said, "If you ever run into my dad, expect an invitation to travel with him."

Clyde looked sceptical and said," Ok, yeah, we get to figure out why were here that's great. But I'd rather figure out how to get out of here."

Jenny just smiled and said, "There are more than one cell on this deck, we figure out how to communicate with the other cells and viola, instant escape force!" she then glanced over at the cell across from them, already thinking up an escape plan.


	6. Fruit, Dessert, or Murder

**A/N: Thanks to glistening moon, Meitle, Lizzle09 for reviewing the last two chapters. On with the chapter! **

**_

* * *

_**

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 6 Fruit, Dessert, or Murder

Mr. Boddy walked into the dinning room, all eyes on him, especially those of Prof. Plum. He sat down in the seat reserved for him, and Yvette brought him out a plate.

"No thanks Yvette, I just ate." Mr. Boddy said as he stared at Martha.

Martha looked uneasy under Mr. Boddy's gaze as Jack asked, "Now how do you know here name?"

"We're old friends, aren't we Yvette." The Doctor stared on in wide-eyed horror as Martha retreated to the kitchen.

The Doctor couldn't understand why, but everyone was visibly tense, almost to the point of shaking. Donna was the first to break the thick silence. "Alright, I demand to know what's going on here. Why are we here, locked in no less? 'Cause I don't think we're here just for a dinner party!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, including the Doctor.

Wadsworth, who was standing next to where Mr. Boddy was sitting, was the one to reply. "Well. I believe we all received a letter. My letter says, 'It will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr. Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing confidential and painful financial liability.' It is signed, 'A friend.'" He said.

"I received one." Mrs. White said, a look of recognition on her face.

"I did too." Col. Mustard agreed, wearing a look of realization.

"We did too, didn't we?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor, who just nodded.

"I also received a letter." Mr. Boddy replied.

"Forgive my curiosity, Mr Boddy, but did your letter say the same thing?" Wadsworth asked, to which Mr. Boddy shrugged.

"No." He said curtly.

Wadsworth nodded then said," I see."

A less than comfortable silence settled over the guests, the Doctor trying to figure out what was going on with what he had so far. He was in deep thought when there was a flash in his field of vision, and it started coming back to him.

He remembered that he had dropped Donna off at her mum's house so she could pick something up, and was going to refuel the TARDIS, when two men in hoods transmatted in and grabbed him. He struggled but they transmatted out before he could do anything.

They dragged him to a room that looked like a medical bay, and forced him onto a table.

A man walked into the room and started sterilizing his hands. The Doctor could tell the man wasn't human by the way his eyes were and the small ridge that was on his chin.

"Why am I here?" he asked forcefully, wondering why he was abducted.

"Our master wanted you here." One of the men who had brought him there said as he took off his hood.

"I've never done anything to you, why abduct me?" The Doctor asked, eyeing the large needle that the man in the white coat pulled out of a drawer. The man filled it with a sand coloured liquid and walked over to where the Doctor was laying.

"That's debatable, Time Lord." the man sneered before injecting the Doctor. He slowly lost consciousness, and the memory ended.

"Would anyone care for some fruit or dessert?" Wadsworth asked, to which the guests declined.

"Well then, perhaps we should adjourn to the study, at which point I believe our unkown host will reveal his intentions." They all filed out of the dining room, the Doctor more confused than before.

**

* * *

**

Things had gotten a little out of hand after everyone had gone to the study. All of the guests, excluding the Doctor, were very upset to learn that Mr. Boddy was blackmailing them for various reasons, some of which being Jack's involvement in a secret organization, Mrs. Peacock taking bribes in exchange for her husband's secrets from his line of work, and the Doctor's relationship with one River Song. Accusations were levelled as tempers flared.

Col. Mustard started threatening Mr. Boddy, who had an air of smugness the whole time. The Doctor watched with some amusement as Mickey and Pete got into a boxing match.

The Doctor then decided that it had gone on long enough and was about to take the diplomatic approach when Mrs. White effectively stopped the fight-by kneeing Mr. Boddy in a rather sensitive area. The Doctor winced as Mr. Boddy fell to the ground, visibly in pain.

The Doctor had to hold Mickey back to prevent him from adding insult to Mr. Boddy's injury.

"Was that really necessary Mrs. White." Mr. Green asked as Mickey struggled against the Doctor's grip as Wadsworth came to stand next to them.

"Wait, wait, the police are coming!" All activity in the room seemed grind to a halt as Wadsworth's announcement sunk in.

"What!?" Everyone except the Doctor chorused.

"Listen! Blackmail depends on secrecy. You've all admitted to how he's been able to blackmail you. All you have to do is tell the police, he'll be convicted and your troubles will be over." Wadsworth explained as Mr. Boddy slowly stood up.

"S'not so easy. You'll never tell the police." Mr. Boddy replied, now completely standing up.

Wadsworth just stared at him and said, "Then I shall. I have evidence in my possession, and this conversation is being tape-recorded."

* * *

In the billiard room, Yvette sat on the pool table, swinging her legs and sipping from one of the fancy glasses they had for cognac. She leaned forward slightly and listened more intently as the conversation heated up again.

* * *

Chaos reigned supreme in the study. Wadsworth had to raise his voice to talk over the din of the others talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, the police will be here in," he looked down and pulled his sleeve up to check his watch, "forty-five minutes. Tell them the truth, and Mr. Boddy will be behind bars." Wadsworth shouted, then frowned when he saw Mr. Boddy heading for the door and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Wadsworth asked as Mr. Boddy tried to find a way to get past him.

With a devious smile, Mr. Boddy replied, "I think I can help them make up their minds, just let me get my bag from the hall." Wadsworth moved so that he could leave the room.

Everyone was seated as Mr. Boddy opened his bag.

"Who can guess what's in here?" Mr. Boddy asked as he picked up several slate grey boxes. Everyone remained silent as he passed out the boxes. Once he was finished, he moved to stand by the door.

A sense of fear crept up on Rose as she slipped the grey ribbon off the top and lifted the lid off the box. She picked up the object in the box.

"A candlestick? What's this for?" Rose asked, her fear turning to confusion.

Sarah-Jane opened her box, revealing a rope tied into a noose.

Jack held up his box and let what was in it fall into his hand. He stared at the lead pipe in his hand with the same confusion the others had.

Mickey pulled out a wrench from the box he had gotten.

The Doctor reached into his box and carefully pulled out a revolver and resisted the sudden urge to throw the gun out the nearest window.

Donna had already opened her box, twirling a dagger in her hand casually. After everyone had opened their "gifts" Mr. Boddy decided to explain their purpose.

"In your hands, you each hold a lethal weapon. If you denounce me to the police, you will also be exposed and humiliated, I'll see to that in court. But, if one of you kills Wadsworth now..." Wadsworth's eyes widened at the implications as Mr. Boddy continued. "No one but the seven of us will ever know." He said, moving to the light switch, closing the door, and setting down the drink that Wadsworth had poured him earlier.

"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth, now." he finished, then turned off the lights.

The Doctor sprang into action, able to see even though it was completely dark. Jack was hyperventilating, apparently due to his new-found fear of the dark.

The Doctor was about to put the gun that he was still holding down, when someone bumped into him and took the gun. A gunshot rang out, followed by something shattering and what sounded like Donna screaming. The lights came on, turned on by Donna, who the dropped the dagger she'd been holding in shock. Mr. Boddy was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"It's not Wadsworth!" Mickey all but shouted in shock and amazement. The chatter started up again as the Doctor rushed to Pete's side.

"Stand back!" The Doctor ordered as he checked for a pulse. His fear was confirmed, however. Pete Tyler was dead, again.

_Rose is not going to like this when everything's back to normal._The Doctor thought as he announced to everyone that Mr. Boddy was dead.


	7. Calls from Across the Hall

**A/N: Well, here's chapter seven! Thanks to in no particular order: glistening moon, Lizzle09, and milady dragon for the lovely reviews. They really mean a lot! Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 7 Calls from Across the Hall

After getting very few answers from the guard that brought them their one meal for the day, things slowed down quite a bit. Clyde was snoring on the top bunk, Jenny and Luke were doing complex mental maths problems, and Maria was deep in thought, staring out into the hallway. The sudden clunking of footsteps broke Maria out of her zoned-out state.

"Someone's coming!" Maria said, half-curious and half-excited. Jenny stood up and walked over to the force field.

The clunks grew louder until finally three hooded men appeared in view with three semi-conscious figures. One of the men pushed a button on the keypad next to the entrance of one of the cells. They then put the three semi-conscious figures in the cell, pressed the button that activated the cell, then left.

Jenny turned and sat back down on the bunk, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

An hour later, the hooded men arrived with the last abductee. Her dark brown hair hung around her face as they lowered the force field and set her on one of the unoccupied bunks.

She heard the distant clunk of footsteps as she rose to the edge of consciousness. She then heard someone walk towards where she was laying.

"Gwen...Gwen." She heard as she felt someone grab her shoulders and start to shake her in an attempt to wake her up. Being that she wasn't quite conscious yet, she didn't recognize the voice of the person currently trying to shake her into consciousness. Her first instinct was to go on the offensive and ask questions later.

"Gwe-ow!" Was heard as Gwen's fist made contact with the person's nose. Her eyes shot open when she realized she knew that voice.

Gwen looked around the cell, seeing Tosh sitting on one of the bunks parallel to her, working on her mobile. Next to Tosh was Ianto, looking sufficiently bored. Owen was leaning against the wall holding his injured nose.

"Sorry 'bout that Owen." Gwen apologized.

"S'ok, considering the circumstances." Owen said as he walked toward the bunks Tosh and Ianto were sitting on and climbed up to the top bunk.

"Anyone know why we're here?" Gwen asked, looking at each of her fellow cellmates.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Ianto said, shrugging slightly.

Gwen frowned." Wait, where's Jack?"

Owen gave a shrug, Tosh couldn't be bothered to reply, and Ianto responded with, "No idea." Gwen sighed and leaned up against the cell wall.

A few minutes later Gwen asked," What's Tosh doing?"

"I'm working on hacking into the computer system." Tosh replied, glancing up shortly to make eye contact with Gwen. A long silence settled over the cell, Gwen wondering why all this was happening.

* * *

The plan was finally complete, and, with a manic grin on her face, Jenny leaped up from the bunk she was sitting on.

"Mobile, I need a Mobile!" Jenny said loudly, effectively waking Clyde up from his nap. Maria and Luke pulled out their mobiles and handed them to Jenny, who started checking to see if they would suit her plan.

Jenny sighed as she handed the mobiles back, then said," These won't work. If only there was another mobile I could use." The look on Maria's face said she had an idea. She looked up at Clyde. That tipped off Jenny, who also started staring at Clyde, thinking the same thing. Luke looked confused, the realization set in, and he too started to stare at Clyde. Clyde, who hadn't been paying attention, suddenly felt as if all eyes were on him. He jumped when he realized he was right.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Jenny was the one to answer.

"Clyde, I need your mobile."

Clyde looked terrified as he said, "No, it's brand new I just got it, I don't want to get it back in parts and pieces!"

Jenny's expression was on of determination as she responded with," You doubt my skills in fiddling with technology? Fine, I promise I'll give it right back, and if it does break, I'll get you the best piece of hand-held technology money can buy." Silent seconds ticked by as Clyde came to a decision.

"Ok, here you go." Jenny grabbed the mobile from Clyde's out-stretched hand, and then sat down on the bunk on the opposite wall.

She started to make the necessary adjustments, then pulled various bits of metal and electronics from several of the many pockets on her jacket. She then reached into one of the pockets on the right side of her Jacket and pulled out a device that looked similar to a crème Brule torch.

"What's that?" Maria asked as Jenny dug a pair of sunglasses out of one of the front pockets of her jacket. Jenny put them on and ignited the torch.

"Compact acetylene torch; made it myself." Jenny said as she got to work making more modifications.

"Oh, I think I know why we're here. Well, partially." Jenny announced matter-of-factly as she welded two pieces of metal together and slipped it over the antenna.

"Well?" Maria asked a few minutes later.

"I think this whole...whatever this is, is connected to my dad."

Clyde frowned, then said, "And he would be?"

"He's the Doctor." Jenny said through the pen-shaped device she was holding with her teeth.

"Really?" Questioned Maria. Jenny's response was a careful nod, making sure she didn't drop the device still between her teeth.

"My mum used to travel with him." Luke said.

Jenny nodded again and dropped the device into her hand. "Exactly, I have a connection to him, your mum has a connection to him, who has a connection to you, Maria, and Clyde. And I'll bet you anything that lot in the cell across from us is also connected in some way to my dad too." Jenny explained, gesturing in the direction of the other cell with the pen-shaped device, then maneuvered the device into place.

After that, she continued with her explanation. "The way I see it, my dad seems to attract trouble, well, from what I've seen anyway, so it would make sense that he would be involved. What I can't figure out, though, is who would have the resources and the know-how to pull all this off."

Welding the last of the metal into place, Jenny then flipped the mobile over to check and see if her hard work had paid off.

"We have a signal!" Jenny shouted happily, then started searching for mobiles close by.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Torchwood team's cell. Then the unlikely happened in the form of Tosh's mobile ringing, shattering the silence that had settled over them. Tosh quickly picked up, hoping that whoever was on the other end was willing to help.

"Hello?" she asked puzzledly.

She could hear someone in the background say," Great, it worked!" There was a pause before the person spoke again.

"Hi, my name is Jenny. We seem to be in the same situation."

Tosh frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I'm in the cell across the hall." Tosh got up from the bunk and walked closer to the force field. Peering through the force field, Tosh could see a tall blond waving.

"I was thinking, maybe we could talk strategy as far as escaping goes."

"Well, at this point, I think we need all the help we can get; what did you have in mind?" Tosh asked as she sat back down on the bunk.


	8. Speculation

**A/N: Wow, eight chapters already. There's much more to come, however, and lots more twists and turns on the way. In fact there's a twist coming up in the next few chapters. And no, I'm not going say what it is. Where would the fun be in that? ;)**

**Thanks goes to Lizzle09, glistening moon, and milady dragon for reviewing. Much appreciated.**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 8 Speculation

The Doctor's expression was solemn as the news that Pete was dead sunk in.

"Who had the gun?" Sarah-Jane asked, looking at each of the other guests in turn.

The Doctor stood up his expression one of blankness."I did."

Donna looked sure of herself as she stated,"Then you shot him!" The Doctor looked appalled.

"I didn't. I don't even like handling guns, let alone use one on someone I know." The Doctor then realized what he had just said.

"Erm, strike that last part."

Donna looked puzzled."Well, you had the gun. If you didn't shoot him then who did?"

They turned Mr. Boddy over, leading to another case of confusion for the Doctor."Nobody! look, there's no gunshot wound. Somebody bumped into me in the dark and took the gun." The Doctor looked around the room, his eyes finally setting on the mantel."Look! The bullet broke that vase on the mantel." Everyone rushed to the mantel to examine the bullet hole for themselves.

"He's absolutely right. Look, there's a bullet hole here in the wall. See that?" Mickey said, pointing to the spot on the wall. Jack then grabbed the Doctor by the lapels, taking him by surprise.

"How did he die?"

The Doctor looked pointedly at Jack."I don't know, I don't have all the answers! Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that." The Doctor stated, his tone going from angry to happily surprised in nothing flat. He then pushed Jack away.

"Well one of us must have killed him!" Sarah-Jane shouted, clearly agitated.

"Well I didn't do it!" Jack said with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Donna looked like she had had enough as she shouted,"Oh, I need a drink!" She walked towards the door, picked up Mr. Boddy's glass, and took a long drink from it. A grim thought dawned on the Doctor.

"Maybe he was poisoned!" Donna dropped the glass immediately, then started to scream. Jack quickly led her over the the sofa, offering words of comfort as he did so. Donna readily sat down, but continued to wail. Jack, eventually seeing no alternative, slapped Donna. Jack looked around, noticing the odd looks he was getting.

"I had to stop her from screaming." He explained as he pushed his glasses up.

The Doctor made eye-contact with Jack as he queried,"Was the brandy poisoned."

Jack shrugged slightly."I don't know."

Rose walked over to where the glass had dropped and picked it up. She looked at the glass in her hand, then looked at the stain that was quickly setting in, and stood up.

"Looks like we'll never know."

The expression on Jack's face was one of grimness."Unless...Unless she dies too." Everyone then rushed over to the sofa and started staring intently at Donna, who was looking really uncomfortable.

A scream rang out a few moments later, the focus shifting from Donna to where the scream originated. Several of the guests gasped. The Doctor wasn't surprised, however, remembering what had happened in the movie. He reminded himself that he'd have to thank Rose for forcing him to sit through it as he and the others ran from the study to the billiard room. The group came to a stop at the door to the billiard room, Jack walking up to test the door.

"It's locked, I can't get it open!" Jack said as Wadsworth came to stand next to him.

"Open up!" Wadsworth shouted.

"It must be the murderer." The Doctor suggested.

Jack frowned."Why would he scream?"

"He must have a victim in there." Sarah-Jane said, before adding with a look of panic on her face,"Oh, my god, Yvette!'

"Oh, my god!" Jack echoed shortly before the door opened.

The guests quickly poured in through the now open door, several looking around frantically. Wadsworth's gaze fell on Martha, who was standing in front of the billiard table, looking like she was on the brink of tears.

"You're alive!" Martha's expression changed to a glare.

"No thanks to you." Wadsworth looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"You locked me up with the murderer you idiot!" Sarah-Jane came to the fore of the small crowd that the guests had formed.

"The murderer is in this room?" She questioned, before looking around the room again.

"Yes, of course." Martha replied, a touch of fear still present in her voice.

Jack frowned."But where?"

"Where? Here!" Jack's response was to check behind the door.

"We are all looking at him, or her. It's what Mrs. White said in the study-one of you is the killer!"

The Doctor frowned."How did you know we said that?"

"I was listening!"

Sarah-Jane looked like she was deep in thought before asking,"But why were you screaming in here all by yourself?"

Martha looked to be on the brink of tears again as she replied,"Because I am frightened. I also drink cognac." She paused as she started to sob."My god, I can't stay in here by myself!" Rose walked over to Martha, Mickey in tow.

"Come back to the study with us." Rose said, placing a comforting hand on Martha's shoulder.

"With the murderer!" Martha said, panic completely filling her voice.

"There are safety in numbers..." Mickey stopped in mid-sentence, realizing he was shaking the wrench he had in his hand."...my dear." he finished, holding the wrench out of Martha's line of vision.

The guests and Martha then filed out of the billiard room, heading back to the study. Wadsworth didn't leave right away however. He walked over to the tape recorder and took the tape off the spools. Wadsworth then exited the room, intending to make a stop before heading to the study.


	9. Staging a Jailbreak

**A/N: This chapter marks the start of where the plot really starts to pick up. So with that in mind, plot twists ahead!**

**Thanks to glistening moon and milady dragon for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle with Clue

Chapter 9 Staging a Jailbreak

The plan was set and everything was in place. Jenny was in position at the wall where the controls for the force-field were, compact acetylene torch at the ready. Their plans would have to be put on hold, however, as the sound of the doors opening of the doors resonated through the cell-block, followed by the sound of boots clunking against the gray floor. Jenny scrambled to get the torch out of sight as Clyde, Luke and Maria rushed to look inconspicuous.

Jenny stood up just as the men walked past theirs and the Torchwood team's cells. One of the men deactivated the force-field on the cell next to the Torchwood team's cell as the rest of them put the three unconscious figures into the cell. The man then reactivated the force-field then he and the rest of his group headed for the door.

Jenny waited for the sound of the door closing before starting on the wall again. She cut a large rectangular hole in the wall then maneuvered several of the wires so that she could get a better grip on them. With a hard yank the wires broke, causing the force-field to flicker then completely shut down. Jenny walked out of the cell, Luke, Clyde, and Maria in tow, and got to work on the force-field for the Torchwood team's cell. Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto filed out of the cell as Jenny moved to the cell with the newly arrived abducted. After deactivating the force-field Jenny walked into the cell and went over to one of the unconscious figures, and started nudging the woman awake. After a few minutes, the woman came to.

"Where am I? What am I doin' 'ere?" The woman asked in a panicked tone.

"Well, your guess is as good as ours as far as why we're here and where we are, but I do know that we're here to break you out." The woman nodded and tried to stand up, only to almost hit the cell floor. Jenny quickly managed to steady her.

"Easy, you seem to have been under a different sedative than the rest of us were." The woman nodded again and sat down at Jenny's request.

"Right, why don't we get the introductions out of the way. I'm Jenny, the man currently standing in the doorway is Owen Harper, and the rest of the motley crew is out in the hallway."

"I'm Jackie Tyler." the woman said in a still slightly wary tone. Jenny nodded, then walked to the next bunk. Jenny stopped just before nudging her, realizing something.

"Wait a tick, I know her." Jackie and Owen both looked puzzled.

"You do?" Jackie asked as she got from the bunk.

"Yeah, her name is Martha if I remember correctly." Jenny said as she nudged Martha awake. Martha's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, panic setting in. The panic turned to confusion in short order, however.

"Jenny?" Jenny smiled.

"Hello Martha." Martha continued to look confused.

"I thought you were dead."

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm alive. I don't know if it was the terraforming device or some other factor. All I know is that I'm still breathing." Martha nodded at Jenny's explanation.

"The Doctor still thinks you're dead, though."

Jenny nodded as Jackie asked,"You two know the Doctor?"

"I used to travel with him." Martha replied.

"I'm his daughter." Jackie's eyes did nothing short of bug out of her head at that particular revelation.

As Jackie was trying wrap her head around the fact that the Doctor had a daughter that looked to be in her mid-twenties, Owen said," I don't mean to break up this little reunion, but we might want to start moving, lest we get caught by the guards."

Jackie recovered slightly and walked over to the unconscious man on the bunk and started shaking him awake.

"Pete, Pete wake up." After a few minutes of nudging his shoulder, Pete came to.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around groggily.

"A prison, apparently. But, there's a team here that's going to help us escape." Jackie explained as she offered her hand to Pete to help him up. He took it and they all headed out into the hallway.

"Luke, Maria, Clyde, Ianto, Gwen, and Tosh, this is Jackie and Pete Tyler and Martha Jones. Now that that's out of the way, find anything Tosh?" Jenny asked.

"I managed to find a schematic of the floor we're on, and it looks like there's a room that could be where they're holding the others." Tosh responded. Jenny nodded, then motioned for everyone to start moving, Tosh leading the way. After the group took several turns down the corridor, the group stopped, Jenny and Tosh hearing the distinct sound of boots clunking down the adjacent corridor.

The guard turned the corner, only to be tripped by Jenny, the unsuspecting guard falling to the floor. He attempted to get up and draw his gun, but was knocked unconscious because of Owen kicking him in the head. Owen then picked up the guard's and walked to the front of the group, standing next to Tosh and Jenny. The group started moving again, finally reaching the door to the large room. The door opened automatically, the group filing into the room. Instead of seeing a cell-block similar to the one they were in, a huge warehouse-like room with several makeshift tents set up came into there line of vision.

"Well this changes things." Gwen said as she and the rest of the group observed the inhabitants of the cavernous room.


End file.
